llftwgfandomcom-20200213-history
Flurry vs. Triclyde
This is the fifteenth battle in Season 1. This is also the first battle to feature a tourist. The Boxing Match-Up The Battle Morton: Good evening! I'm Morton, son and offspring of Bowser, and I'm subbing for Roy because as you can see he is absent and not here, so who better to take his spot here than I, Morton Koopa Jr., since I know the ropes and the rules of this place, this fine, fine place that Roy has started from scratch, I mean he built it from the ground up, it's incredible, it's- Kamek: Shut up! Geez… er, I mean, welcome back! I'm Kamek, and I'm announcing again this week because Roy enjoyed my performance. Morton: Hah! I laugh! I scoff! I sneer! I don't believe it! He suddenly likes you, and he is sick, now don't you think that is an unusual coincidence, a rare happening, and unlikely to occur? Why I- Kamek: Moving right along! Our challenger this week is the three-headed wonder, Triclyde. Triclyde: Don't forget, I have three brains too! Kamek: I won't, but don't forget that our champion is returning from a brilliant fight. Please give a warm welcome to Flurry! No one does, which Flurry is happy about because warmth is bad for him. Flurry: Cool! Kamek: Our referee is back this week too, for sincere reasons! Here he comes now to start this promising battle. Pokey: Fight. Kamek: And here we go! Triclyde shoots out his long neck toward Flurry, who is again trying to build up some speed. Oh! Now Triclyde has used his three heads to bind Flurry! He's not going anywhere fast! Nothing much seems to be happening, but Flurry must be losing power. Dinogirl: This is boring! I'm gonna get some more popcorn. Dinogirl leaves. Kamek: But wait! Something exciting is happening! Dinogirl: Aw man! Kamek: Oops, no, it's boring. Dinogirl: Phew… Kamek: Wow! Dinogirl: Kamek! Kamek: Ok, ok… Hey! Tricylde is turning blue! He has relinquished his grip! It seems that Flurry was using his lack of thermal energy to drain Triclyde's strength instead! Now Tricylde is trying to recover, but he won't have much time to do so because now Flurry has some momentum going. He's skating right towards Tricylde now. And he flips right over him! Flurry skated into Tricylde and flipped over him! He is now flying towards the ropes. Flurry: Cool! Luigi: Aw! I knew I shouldn't have bet all my money on Flurry! Kamek: Now Flurry is down, and Triclyde is back up. Triclyde: I hope I get paid for this… Kamek: Now Triclyde is building his thermal energy and coming down for a pin. He's no Flurry, it doesn't look like Flurry has anywhere to go! Here comes Pokey for a decision. Pokey: St- Kamek: Oh my! Flurry is so wet that he has squirted out from under Triclyde! Triclyde hits the ground, and now it is he who is not going anywhere. Pokey: -op. Kamek: What a match! Flurry scored an incredible come-from-behind victory! He gets to go to his third week, and he'll be battling… hey, just who will he be battling? Flurry: Cool! Tricylde: … Luigi: … Dinogirl: … Pokey: … Morton: Booster! Kamek: And there you have it! Be sure to preorder your tickets and show up next week, when Flurry will take on Booster. Luigi: Ha! Give me my money! Wario: I don't have any. Luigi: D'oh! Category:Roy's Sports Hall